EXO Drabble (All Couple)
by AuroRain
Summary: Foto, pernyataan, tanggung jawab, patah tulang, hujan, dan surat. Ini kisah kami. BaekYeol/HunHan/KaiDO/TaoRis/ChenMin/SuLay/GS


Foto, pernyataan, tanggung jawab, patah tulang, hujan, dan surat. Ini kisah kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AuroRain**

**Present…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO Drabble (All Couple)**

**2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. PHOTO (BaekYeol Couple)**

"Baekkie, kau benar-benar tidak mau berfoto denganku?"

"Sireo, wae?" jawab Baekhyun cuek tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar kamera digital yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Mengamati hasil jepretannya.

Wajah Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya berubah masam. Ia jadi menyesal sudah menghadiahkan kamera digital itu sebagai kado ulangtahun Baekhyun.

"Padahal fansku saja setengah mati ingin berfoto denganku. Tapi di kamera yang kuberikan padamu, malah tidak ada fotoku sama sekali."

"Aku bukan fansmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Tapi kau pacarku."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa kau HARUS memasang fotoku di dompetmu, kamarmu. Dan jangan lupa penuhi kamera itu dengan fotoku."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aish-"

"Otakku lebih canggih dari kamera ini. Di sini…" Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di pelipis, "Sudah penuh dengan wajahmu. Semua ekspresimu terekam sempurna. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan yeojachingu-nya.

"Tapi mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya. Kajja, kita foto bersama!"ajak Baekhyun kemudian.

"Kenapa sekarang berubah pikiran?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kupikir aku bisa merobeknya saat aku kesal padamu."

Baekhyun tertawa. Yeoja mungil itu segera berlari menyelamatkan diri karena dua tanduk di kepala Chanyeol sudah muncul.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! AWAS KAU!"

* * *

**2. STATEMENT (HunHan Couple)**

"Noona, johahae,"desis Sehun sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya dengan gugup.

"Aku juga," balas Luhan yang duduk membelakangi Sehun.

Mata namja itu langsung berbinar-binar.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalaubegitu, Luhan Noona mau tidak jadi pacarku?"Tanya Sehun ragu-ragu.

"Boleh."

Sehun melayangkan tinjunya ke udara. Namun ia langsung melongo bingung sewaktu Luhan menyahut lagi. "Tapi aku tidak suka kismis di atas cake-ku."

"Luhan Noona?"desis Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Sebentar, Xiumin Unnie." Luhan melepas headset yang sedari tadi menyumbat kedua telinganya lalu menoleh pada Sehun.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" tanyanya innocent pada namja imut yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

Sehun shock melihat ponsel yang ada di tangan Luhan. Jadi Noona itu sibuk menelepon dan tidak memperhatikannya dari tadi? Sehun jadi ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Noona, aku mau pulang saja!" Ujar Sehun cepat seraya memungut tasnya.

"Eh?! Kenapa buru-buru?! Bukannya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" kejar Luhan heran.

"Tidak jadi." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah menunduk depresi.

Luhan hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

* * *

**3. RESPONSIBLE (KaiDO Couple)**

"Appo!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesakitan begitu sambungan teleponnya dan Luhan terputus.

Matanya langsung berkilat tajam mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan buku cetak tebal di tangan yang ia yakini sebagai benda yang tadi mendarat di pucuk kepalanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberi salam dengan cara yang lebih sopan?" sindir gadis itu tajam.

Jongin hanya nyengir lebar, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo mencercanya tanpa jeda.

"Kau ingin membuat kejeniusanku berkurang, eoh? Kalau aku sampai gegar otak, kau yang harus tanggung jawab!" omel Kyungsoo.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. "Balas Jongin santai, "Aku akan menikahimu. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. Sejak kapan gegar otak dan menikah itu berkaitan?

"Mau kau gegar otak, gila, bodoh, tidak cantik, cerewet, atau apa…" Jongin mem-pause kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo merengut sebal. Sebenarnya, namja ini ingin menjelek-jelekan dia atau bagaimana?

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu kalau sudah dewasa nanti." Sambung Jongin dengan wajah tersenyum lembut.

Clesss. Wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tomat.

* * *

**4. BONE FRACTURE (TaoRis Couple)**

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?" Tanya Suho cemas pada Kris yang baru saja memasuki ruang ekstrakulikuler wushu.

Sunbae-nya itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Gwaenchana."

Mata Suho memandang horror tangan kanan Kris yang terbungkus gips. "Tao membantingmu lagi, Hyung? Tanganmu sampai seperti itu."

Kris memeriksa keadaan sekitar, memastikan bahwa Tao tak ada di situ. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ini hanya pura-pura. Lihat!" Kris menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tanpa kesulitan. "Dia jadi perhatian sekali padaku. Aih, senangnya!"

Laki-laki jangkung berambut blonde itu terus-terusan tersenyum mengingat wajah panik Tao saat ia berakting patah tulang. Yeoja yang disukainya itu bahkan rela menemaninya beberapa hari ini kemana-mana.

"Jadi, kau hanya pura-pura, ya?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Kris, mengagetkan namja itu dari arah belakang.

Kris segera berbalik dan mendapati death-glare Tao sudah diarahkan padanya.

"Waaa...!"

Brak! Krak!

Suho segera menutup mata. Ia sampai bergidik ngeri begitu telinganya menangkap suara tulang berderak sewaktu Tao membanting Kris ke lantai.

"Kenapa tidak kupatahkan saja tulangnya sejak kemarin?!" Omel Tao kesal sambil keluar dari ruang ekskul wushu tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang tengah menangis pilu masih dalam posisi terbantingnya.

"Suho, bisa tolong bantu aku? Sepertinya tulangku benar-benar patah kali ini."

* * *

**5. RAIN (ChenMin Couple)**

"Hujan." Desis Xiumin tanpa sadar melihat titik-titik air yang menyerbu bumi semakin bertambah lebat. Gadis itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, membiarkan hujan jatuh di telapaknya.

"Ah, aku tidak membawa payung," keluhnya kemudian.

Ia pasrah saja melihat teman-temannya mulai meninggalkan sekolah satu per satu. Ada yang memakai payung, ada juga yang membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Xiumin sendiri lebih memilih menunggu hujan reda.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tegur seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Xiumin menoleh gugup menyadari Chen-lah yang tengah membuka payung lebarnya dan mempersilakan Xiumin untuk berjalan di bawah payung yang sama.

"Gomawo," gumam Xiumin mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Chen.

"Sudah lama aku ingin dekat denganmu seperti ini."

Chen yang pertama membuka suara, Xiumin menoleh kaget.

"Xiumin, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SMP."

Xiumin tersenyum. Akhirnya perasaan itu terbalas juga.

* * *

**6. LETTER (SuLay Couple)**

Tangan Lay gemetaran memegang sebuah amplop merah muda. Ia sudah mondar-mandir tidak jelas selama lima belas menit terakhir di depan kelas Suho, tidak peduli orang-orang memandangnya aneh.

_Ayolah, Lay! Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan suratinipadaSuhodankau bisa kabur setelah itu._

Yeoja berperawakan sedang itu sudah memantapkan hatinya. Namun tiba-tiba nyalinya ciut menangkap sosok Suho di ujung koridor.

_Aduh! Bagaimana ini?_Dia semakin bingung melihat Suho berjalan mendekat.

Akhirnya, ia malah berlari menghindar.

"Lay! Kau bodoh sekali!" Rutuknya pada diri sendiri begitu sudah berada dalam jarak yang jauh dari idolanya.

Kemudian ia berjalan gontai menuju lokernya, berniat menyimpan surat itu seperti biasa. Namun ia terperangah melihat lokernya yang sudah bersih tanpa tumpukan amplop merah muda yang sebelumnya berjejal di dalam. Yang ia temukan malah sebuah amplop biru laut tergeletak sebagai gantinya.

_Ke mana semua surat-suratku?!_pikirnya kalut. _Siapa pula yang melakukan ini?_

Pertanyaan itu segera terjawab begitu ia membaca:

**_"Aku cinta kamu"_**

**_-Suho-_**

Sepasang kaki Lay lemas mendadak.

**END**

* * *

Tada! The new fanfic is coming. Kali ini semua member EXO kebagian peran. Jadi, mana couple favorite kalian? Jangan lupa, give me support by send your comment and suggestion, please? ^_^

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
